The Red Kimono
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: reuploaded for AngelLover411. nejixgaara. if you don't like, don't read. sequel to A Welcomed Stalker. After finding love together, the two have decided to take the next step: marriage. The only question is: who will be wearing the kimono?


Neji let out a scream, jerking a little. Gaara grabbed his hips and held tight. He drove in deeper than he ever had before. He completely let himself go. He knew Neji liked the pain. He wanted to cause Neji pain because he knew he liked it. He knew he liked it so much.

_Scream! Scream! I love it when you scream, Neji! _

In fact, the painful sex had become almost like a drug to Gaara as well. As he drove himself deep into Neji, pushing as hard as possible on that one spot, Gaara loved it himself. He loved hearing that scream. It made his whole body shake with pleasure. It was enough to make him orgasm, that scream was so amazing. Gaara pushed Neji's body down a little, leaning over him more. The angle was better this way. And Gaara loved to look down over Neji and see him pushed up against the bed, screaming.

Neji's whole body shook with that painful pleasure as Gaara pushed the entire length of his shaft into him. He dug his nails through the sheets and screamed out again. Gaara pumped faster as the scream got louder. Gaara was pushing right into his spot. And that always did it for him. He screamed and screamed and screamed, knowing no other way to show how happy he was, how much he truly enjoyed it.

_Oh, god! Oh! Oh, I love it! Oh, Gaara! Gaara! That's it! Oh Ga—_

Gaara shoved his shaft so fast and so deep into him so suddenly that Neji couldn't even think. For a brief second, it crossed the line between pain and pleasure. And Neji shouted to the high heavens that it hurt, but felt so good he didn't want Gaara to stop.

But Gaara couldn't hold much longer. He could feel himself coming. He let out a scream of his own, gripping Neji's thighs tightly. Neji's long hair moved as Neji nodded his head as best he could. He ripped the sheets as the motion became increasingly faster and harder. Gaara's shaft shoved deeper and faster and harder each time. He pushed into Neji and jerked Neji's body each time. So hard that Gaara had to hold Neji in place.

Gaara came when Neji let out the final scream. Then Gaara gave a few quick pumps and it was done. They were done. At least, for right now. Gaara waited until the scream died down. Then he slowly pulled himself out of Neji. Neji let out a long, long breath as though he'd been holding it. But Gaara didn't know how Neji could be holding his breath and screaming at the same time.

Neji rolled over and laid on the bed. He was breathing extremely hard and was flushed in the face. Gaara laid down next to him, laying on his stomach. He smiled as best he could at Neji, considering he was totally exhausted. Neji weakly smiled back before looking up at the ceiling. Neji fanned himself with his fan and laughed a tiny bit. He looked back at Gaara.

"H-How. . . .man-ny. . . .times. . . is. . . ..that?" Neji asked, taking a deep breath between each word. Gaara smiled and tried to get the words out.

"Six-xteen. . . .sixteen times. . . ." he muttered, nodding his head a little bit. Neji nodded and looked thoughtful for a second. Then looked at Gaara again.

"How. . . man-ny. . . .times. . . d-did. . . Nar. . .uto. . . say?" he replied, raising up his eyebrows. Gaara closed his eyes for a minute, trying to remember what that blond had said.

"T-twenty. . . . he. . . he said tw-wenty. . ." he mumbled, trying to force himself to sit up. But lifting his arm hurt too much. So he just laid there and ignored the fact that he had cum on him.

Neji nodded, not saying anything. But Gaara knew what he was thinking without having to ask. Because he was thinking it too.

_We can't let Naruto and Sasuke beat us._

"H-half. . . an. . . .hour?" Neji muttered, his voice heavy with sleep, which he so desperately wanted. Gaara nodded a little. ". . . .maybe. . . an. . . h-hour. . . ."

Gaara nodded. The two didn't move. They had been having sex on and off for several hours, trying to beat Naruto and Sasuke's record of having sex until you come. They had reached twenty and Gaara and Neji would be damned if they beat them. Whereas Neji was just thinking about that and how it would hurt to walk in the morning, Gaara was also thinking about something else.

The diamond ring that was on his ring finger. The diamond ring that had been given to him from Neji on their sixth month anniversary two weeks ago. Neji wanted to be with Gaara always, so he had proposed. And Gaara had happily excepted through the tears. Now they were in the process of planning the wedding.

_I can't believe I'm going to get married to Neji Hyuga. This is my dream come true. He proposed to me! I'm going to get married! To Neji Hyuga!_

Gaara beamed with joy. He moved his arm a little and touched Neji's arm. They intertwined their fingers and smiled happily at each other. For a moment, the two just watched each other with smiles on their faces. Then Gaara frowned a little bit.

_Is something wrong? Is Gaara mad? Did I do something?_

"Neji. . . Sweetheart. . . ." Gaara asked, slowly forcing himself to sit up. He looked down at Neji, who was also sitting up. Neji leaned over, gently kissing Gaara's lips. Gaara kissed back, then pulled away.

"Yes, Gaara?" he cooed back, pulling his hair back and tying it because it was getting on his nerves. He smiled sweetly when Gaara looked over at him, pushing his long hair over his shoulder.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" he asked in a worried voice, playing with Neji's fingers. Neji looked down and stared at Gaara's hands. Gaara stroked Neji's fingers.

There was a silence between the two. Neither of them knew what to say. But Gaara had to know. He just had to. They were planning the wedding. It was important that they start telling more than just Naruto and Lee.

Neji cleared his throat and nodded, coming to a conclusion.

"We'll tell them about the wedding after we tell them we've been dating for six months. It sounds better that way," he said in a sure tone that put Gaara's mind at ease. Gaara nodded and smiled at Neji, who leaned over and kissed him.

The fan Temari was fanning herself with dropped to the ground. She stared with wide eyes at the two sitting before her. Gaara and Neji had decided it would be best if they told Temari and Hinata first, since they were relatives of theirs. It was the next afternoon. And since Neji absolutely dreaded telling his family that he was marrying a boy, Gaara was going first. And since Kankuro wasn't in town, Temari it was.

_I think she might be mad. . . .Maybe we should have told Hinata first. . ._

* * *

"YOU'RE _WHAT?!" _Temari shouted, slamming her hands down onto the table. Gaara opened his mouth, but Neji was quicker.

"We're getting married. As Gaara said, we have been dating for six and a half months. Two weeks ago, I proposed. It's your own fault for not noticing the ring. We would like to let you know since you're Gaara's older sister and we would like you to come to the wedding," he said in a rather calm voice, reaching over and taking Gaara's hand. Gaara looked down, smiling a little when Neji's grip on his hand tightened.

_He's just as nervous as I am. . . .I hope Temari won't disown me. . . .She's been so close to me for years. . . . It would really hurt. . . ._

Temari grabbed her fan and started fanning it open and shut quickly. She swore under her breath and twitched. She opened her eyes, looking at her little brother. He looked back at her as though he were at peace with whatever she said. He was always like that. Her hand gripped her fan as she fought for words. Then she slammed her fist down onto the table and looked over her shoulder.

"Shikamaru! Get over here!" she screamed. There was a pause, then the sound of movement. Temari's anger grew with every passing second. Then Shikamaru leaned in the doorway, scratching his head. He yawned and stretched.

"What do you want? I was trying to sleep. You kept me up all night with your nagging," he snapped out in a bored voice. He spotted Neji and Gaara. And that they were holding hands. He cocked a half smile. "So that's who the lucky guy is. Congrats, guys."

"You knew?!" Temari shouted, glaring back at him. He gave her a look. Gaara cleared his throat before the two started one of their all out wars that always ended with them having sex.

"Yeah. He's been wearing a diamond ring for, like, two weeks. I mean, he comes here everyday. How the hell did you not notice?" Shikamaru answered, gesturing to Gaara's hand. Temari's head snapped from her husband to Gaara's hand. She twitched when she saw it. She pointed the fan at Gaara.

"I _knew _there was something wrong with you! You two were fighting, weren't you? Gaara, why didn't you tell me then?" she exclaimed, fanning the fan out and fanning herself. Shikamaru strolled over and sat down next to Temari. He assumed that they were finally coming out in the open because they were getting married. He took a sip of Temari's tea and she smacked him with the fan. "That's mine, you lazy good-for-nothing!"

"Anger's bad for the baby, you troublesome woman," he sneered back, tapping Temari's pregnant belly. She twitched, snatched her tea from him, but didn't answer.

_Their second child. Temari's going to have to start watching herself unless she wants to have a child every ten months. . . ._

Temari looked back at the two. Gaara nodded at her. Neji practically ignored her. She wasn't even going to ask how they ended up as a couple. Frankly, she didn't want to know. She sighed out and pointed the fan at Gaara and Neji. They both looked at her.

_Please don't say something that will piss Neji off. . . .I don't want to make Neji mad. . . ._

"You're not borrowing my kimono," she stated, giving them a look.

At the same time Gaara said "Don't worry, we'll be getting something in the Hyuga traditional style", Neji said "Don't worry, I think it'd be a little long on him anyways." The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Wait. . . wait. . ." Temari said, raising up her eyebrows. She pointed from one to the other and smiled. "Which one of you is wearing the kimono?"

They both said 'he is' at the exact same time, pointing at the other one. Shikamaru chuckled a little, taking another sip of Temari's tea. Temari smacked his hand quickly. Neji and Gaara both looked at each other.

_He didn't just say what I think he said._

"Sweetheart, why would I be wearing the kimono? I proposed to you. I'm the male in the relationship," Neji calmly explained, patting Gaara's hand and giving him a warm smile. Gaara shook his head.

"But, sweetheart, I've made most of the moves in the relationship. You prefer it when I'm controlling the situation. That makes me the male," Gaara replied calmly, smiling at Neji. "Besides, you're the feminine one."

"_You're _the feminine one! And you're the one that needs constant reassuring about everything! And you would look adorable in a kimono!" Neji protested, his grip on Gaara's hand tightening.

Temari and Shikamaru smiled at each other as the two gave reasons as to why the other one should wear the kimono.

_This is not good. . .. I can't wear the kimono. . . .He was supposed to wear the kimono. . . ._

* * *

The next day, Neji went to go see Hinata. He still hadn't told his family that he was getting married, least of all to a boy. But he hadn't been able to wrap his mind around wearing a kimono. So he had decided to go see his cousin. She wasn't a brilliant fighter at all, but she was good in matters of the heart.

_If anyone can help me, it's Hinata-san. She can help me figure out who should wear the kimono. I'm sure she'll know who is rightfully the male in the relationship. _

"Oh, Neji-niisan! Um. . . .I haven't. . . um. . . seen you in awhile. . . Come in," she stammered out, gesturing almost wildly for him to come into the house. He nodded as a hello and walked in. Hinata shut the door, wondering why her cousin was here. She turned to face him and found him looking at her wedding pictures that were hanging on the wall. "Um. . . .Neji-niisan?"

". . . .How long has it been since you got married?" he asked, glancing away from the photos long enough to catch her eyes. Their lilac eyes met each other's before he looked away. Hinata took a few deep breaths. She still hadn't gotten used to her cousin being nice to her.

"Um. . . .Almost three years. . . .Why?. . if you don't mind me asking. . ." she answered, slowly walking over. She twisted up the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, which just happened to be Kiba's.

"Are you happy with him?" Neji asked, turning to face her. Hinata blushed sweetly, nodding a little. She smiled a sweet smile that said she was truly in love with Kiba.

_She's happy. . . . She knows about love. . . .I'm sure she'll understand about my love for Gaara. . . . I can trust Hinata-san. . . _

"Hinata-san, I have something to tell you. It's. . . important. . ." Neji told her, his voice far more nervous than he meant it to be. She nodded, listening intently to make sure she caught every word. Neji swallowed hard. He took a deep breath, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm getting married."

"What?!" Hinata declared, stepping back in shock. She spaced out a little bit, trying to figure out who her cousin was marrying. She thought he'd mentioned it to her and she'd forgotten. "Um. . . . I'm. . . ah. . . um. . . well. . ."

"You don't know who I'm marrying, Hinata-san. I never told you," he stated simply, his voice back to being even. Hinata calmed down, letting out breath she didn't know she was holding. She slowly nodded. "I'm getting married to Gaara. We've been dating for six and a half months. I proposed two weeks ago."

Hinata stared, her eyes growing wide. Neji watched patiently as the shock consumed his cousin. He'd hoped to avoid her freaking out about this, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

_I hope she doesn't scream. . . . If she screams, I'm out of here. . . . Please don't scream. . . . I hate it when she screams. . . . She's going to scream. . . .I can see it in her eyes. . . . Don't scream. . . .Don't scream. . . . Don't— _

"OH MY GOD! NEJI-NIISAN, YOU'RE GAY?!" Hinata screamed out, backing up in shock. She bumped into the couch, but didn't fall. She looked like she was about to pass out, she was blushing so bad. Neji watched and sighed. Finally, Hinata calmed down. "I'm sorry, Neji-niisan. . . I'm so sorry. . . . I didn't mean any disrespect. . . .I'm sorry. . . I. . .um. . . I just never. . . . I . . .that you. . . . were. .. .um. . . .and. .. .um. . . .Congratulations on the engagement. . . .um. . ."

"Thank you, Hinata-san. . . ." Neji muttered out, rubbing his forehead a little. Hinata twisted up the end of Kiba's shirt nervously, afraid she made him mad. Neji looked her in the eyes. She choked a little. "Hinata-san, I came here to ask you something."

"Um. . . .what, Neji-niisan?" she stuttered out, her heart pounding. She hated seen him look so serious in such a long time. It scared her a little and she was a little afraid that he was going to hurt her.

"Who should wear the kimono?"

* * *

Gaara knocked on the door and stepped back. He waited as he heard footsteps hurried to the apartment door (not the apartment building where Neji lives). It was ripped open. Naruto was standing there with an apron over his orange outfit. The apron was pink and had lace on it.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked in a confused voice. Gaara nodded, giving the faintest of smiles. Naruto looked him up and down quickly. He twitched and pointed at him wildly. "NO WAY! YOU BEAT US, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Well, yes. . . .We made it to twenty-three before Neji couldn't take it anymore. . . . But that's not why I'm here," he answered, giving a cocky smile when he informed Naruto of their victory, then getting serious.

Naruto didn't hear him. He twitched and swore and stormed off back into the house. Since he left the door open, Gaara assumed he could let himself in. He walked in and shut the door. He heard Naruto fuming in the kitchen. He walked in and found Naruto mixing up batter. Sasuke was sititng at the small kitchen table, sitting cross-legged, watching Naruto as though he found this amusing.

"What's going on, Gaara-san?" Sasuke asked, gesturing towards his fuming lover. Naruto jerked around and pointed at Gaara. Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Twenty-three times! Twenty-_three _times!" he shouted angrily, his eyes burning with fire. Sasuke raised up his eyebrows, looking back at Gaara.

"That's not why I'm here," he calmly stated so that Sasuke wouldn't get pissed, thinking he was there to gloat about it. Naruto calmed down a little bit, going back to his mixing bowl.

"We already talked to Shikamaru," Sasuke answered calmly. Gaara nodded. He'd assumed that Naruto would have found out someway or another without him telling him.

"So, can you help me?" he asked, looking over at Naruto. Naruto quickly stirred the batter, looking over at his friend. Gaara softened his stare enough that Naruto knew he was truly upset by this. He let out a sigh.

_I knew Naruto would help me. He's always helping me._

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto hotly said, clearly still upset about losing the competition. He carried the bowl over to the table and thrust the spoon out to Sasuke. "Lick it, dammit."

"No. I told you, I don't want any cake or whatever you're making," Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto's hand away from him. Naruto twitched. "No, Naruto. I'm not eating your sweets anymore."

"Sheesh. You gain one pound and suddenly I'm the enemy! I hate you sometimes, Sasuke!" he snapped back, poking his cheek with the spoon. He rolled his eyes when Sasuke shoved him away again. He looked over at where Gaara was standing. "So, what was the question again?"

"We want the other to wear the kimono. What should we do?" he asked, gesturing to where Neji would have been standing if he were there. Suddenly, Gaara missed him. He sighed, looking at the spot next to him. He looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. "How did you decide?"

"Well," Naruto answered, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled Sasuke close, resting his head on Sasuke's. Sasuke licked the spoon, taking it from Naruto. "I wore it because I'm the uke."

_The uke? That would be Neji. So he should wear the kimono._

"Yeah. The dominant one is the male," Sasuke replied, licking the spoon a little more. Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned. Gaara smiled back, happy that Naruto was 'beating' Sasuke. Then he went back to being serious.

_The dominant one is the male? But Neji is the dominant one. So I should wear the kimono._

"Does that help?" Naruto asked, letting go of Sasuke and taking the bowl back to the counter. He glanced back at Gaara as he poured the batter into a baking pan. "Gaara?"

"No. Neji is the dominant one and the uke. And sometimes he even controls what goes on in the bedroom," Gaara admitted, giving them a hopeless look.

_Now what am I going to do?_

"Good luck with that," Sasuke answered simply, admitting that they had no answer for him either.

Gaara sighed, hanging his head.

_This is never going to work, is it?_

* * *

_Hinata-san is useless. She didn't help at all. Compromise, she says. Maybe both of you should wear the kimono, she says. Maybe neither of you should wear the kimono, she says. Does she ever say anything helpful?_

Neji sighed, knowing he was being too hard on his cousin. He rounded the corner that led him back towards his apartment. Some people who were walking down the street whispered. They worked at the market. They were some of the other women that gossiped a lot.

_And of course, Kiba just had to come bursting in to tell Hinata-san about the 'rumors'. Doesn't anyone know how to keep a secret? We kept it to ourselves for six and a half months and in less than twenty-four hours, everyone knows. . . _

Neji heard the loud footsteps coming his way. He slowed down his pace a little, just enough so it wouldn't seem like he was in a hurry. Even though he had been in a hurry to get away from Hinata's house.

"Neji-kun!" came Lee's loud voice as Lee hurried over. Neji ducked as Lee went to hug him. Lee stumbled a little, but managed to keep his balance. Neji looked at him.

"What, Lee?" he asked in his usual voice. Lee smiled that stupid smile.

"I heard about you and Gaara. Congrats for your youthful love!" he chirped out, clapping Neji on the back. Neji fought from rolling his eyes. Lee frowned for a split second. "I also heard about the kimono."

"Oh, really. . . . Word seems to travel fast around here," Neji commented, sighing to himself. Lee gave him a thumbs up. "What, Lee?"

"Cheer up, Neji-kun! I've been looking for you all day!" he announced, gesturing to the air dramatically.

_Oh, boy. I'm almost afraid to ask him why. . . . I'm sure I won't like it. But. . .I am desperate. . . . _

"Why have you been looking for me?" he asked, dreading the answer already. Lee cheered in excitement for striking Neji's interest. Neji stared at him for a second.

_Now I know I'm not going to like it. Every time he does that stupid cheer dance, I won't like it. . . . ._

"I know the perfect way to solve the kimono problem!" he cheered out, giving Neji the 'nice guy pose'.

* * *

Less than an hour after Lee's suggestion, they were all at Hinata's house with the kimono's. Hinata had offered her house because they needed space and because they needed privacy. And since Kiba was leaving to go with Shino to go visit Shino's girlfriend, her house was perfect. So, Hinata bid farewell to her teammates, then set up to different rooms for the separate dressings.

Neji and Gaara were both going to try on a kimono. It would be the kimono they wanted to use in the wedding and each one would be tailored to fit them. Then they would both come out and the group would decide which one looked best in the kimono. And thus, that person would wear the kimono.

This was the perfect solution since it wouldn't start a fight and it wouldn't compromise either's belief on who was in charge of the relationship. Which was, as Naruto put it, 'a fight for another day'. For now, it was just a matter of who looked the best in the kimono they both agreed they loved to death.

The kimono itself was a red kimono that would just barely be above the ground. It was a medium tone of red, not too dark, but not too pale. The perfect shade of red. It had lovely flowers blooming on it as well as a little gold trim. The sleeves were long and would probably reach the knees. It was a delicate thing that had very detailed designs on it that formed the flowers and the light designs around the flowers.

In the kitchen dressing room was Temari, Naruto and Gaara.

In the den dressing room was Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru were in the living room were a little stage had been set up. They weren't doing anything. They were 'judges'. In other words, Sasuke and Shikamaru had been dragged there by their wives and Lee had actually really wanted to be there. But he thought it would be 'rude' to be there when Neji was dressing. That and he knew absolutely nothing about getting a kimono on.

"I never in a million years thought I'd be helping my little brother get in a kimono. . . ." Temari muttered, helping Gaara pull the kimono on. Gaara gave her a look. "Well, I didn't."

"I never thought I'd be having my sister help me into a kimono," Gaara replied calmly, lifting up his arm as Temari fussed over the sleeve because it wouldn't sit right enough for her.

"I think you look cute," Naruto commented loudly, trooping on over with Gaara's shoes. Temari wouldn't actually let Naruto help since he'd needed Sakura to get into his own kimono, but he'd insisted on being there.

_Cute? Am I supposed to look cute? Is cute good? I hope it is. . . . I don't want to look bad. . . ._

"Get away, Naruto," Temari hissed, pushing Naruto away while she worked on the kimono. Gaara just held his hands up since Temari refused to let Gaara help either since he didn't know what he was doing either.

Naruto placed the shoes down and stepped back. Gaara glanced his way and caught sight of Naruto's wide smile. Temari moved Gaara a little, putting the finishing touches on the kimono so that it looked absolutely perfect for her little brother.

"What, Naruto-kun?" Gaara asked, giving him a slightly confused look. Naruto laughed a little.

_Do I look bad? Is that why he's laughing? No. . . .Temari would never let me look bad. . . . _

"I never thought you'd ever get married. Least of all to a boy. I'm happy for you, Gaara-kun," he sang out, waving away all of Gaara's fears. Gaara gave a soft smile.

"There!" Temari declared, tightening the bow a little bit. Gaara ran his hands over the sleeves nervously. Temari stepped back, looking over his little brother. "You look adorable. I never thought you of all people could look cute, but you really do."

"Thank you. . . ." Gaara replied, though a little unsure whether or not that was a compliment or an insult.

_I hope it was a compliment. . . . _

"Let's go then," Naruto cheered, clapping energetically as Gaara slipped into the shoes. Temari helped Gaara get into them without wrinkling the dress she'd worked so hard to get perfect.

Gaara nodded.

* * *

"Wow!" Tenten declared loudly, her eyes widening when she walked back into the den with the gold ribbon Hinata had asked for. Hinata and Neji both looked her way. Tenten walked slowly around Neji as Hinata finished dressing him.

"You've never looked so beautiful."

Neji sighed, but didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything he could say.

_I don't want to look beautiful. . . . I just want to get this over with. . . . I'm sure Gaara looks better than I do. . . ._

"Um. . . . would you like your hair up or down, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked quietly, standing up behind her cousin. Neji looked down at the ribbon she was holding as she nervously waited.

"Down," he answered, looking away from her. He took the tie out of his hair and let it fall loose. He nervously pulled on the tie as Hinata gathered up his hair in order to tie it up. She tied the ribbon at the end the way Neji usually tied up his hair. Then she played with the front of it so some of the shorter locks framed his face. She smiled at him.

"You really do look lovely, Neji-niisan," she whispered to him, fixing one lock of his long hair. Neji glanced away from her.

_I hate this. Why do I have to try on this kimono?_

"Aw, you're not going to tie your hair up in one of those pretty fashions, Neji-kun?" Tenten whined out, looking up from where she was folding up his clothes. Neji looked her way.

"If I end up in the kimono, I'll do something 'pretty'. Until then, I want to look at least semi normal," he answered in a slightly bitter tone. Tenten sighed.

Hinata finished and gave her cousin a once over. Tenten clapped, proud of her teammate. Neji just sighed and slipped on the shoes.

"Let's get this over with," he said, walking out of the den.

* * *

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all stared at the two standing on the stage. Neji and Gaara both stared at each other.

Gaara's kimono complimented his looks. The red highlighted his red hair, making it stand out without standing out at all. His pale lime green eyes stood out in a most stunning way. They looked so lovely, so dramatically accented by the dark outlines around his eyes and by the abundant amount of red. His skin was accented beautifully. The kimono didn't make him look dangerous in the least. In fact, the kimono made him look almost innocent. Gaara looked shy when he stood there in the lovely kimono. Even his short hair seemed to make him look like a shy tomboy trying to look as pretty as possible. Overall, Gaara did make the kimono look cute.

On the other hand, Neji's kimono contrasted his looks. His long black hair stood out brilliantly against the red it trailed over. His pale lilac eyes shined even more than they usually did, being brought out by something other than pastel colors. His pale skin looked even paler, but in such an elegant way. The kimono made him look a little more dangerous than he usually did. Neji looked powerful, a royal sort of powerful. Neji looked even prettier than he usually did, standing there in an almost defiant way. He may not have wanted to wear the kimono, but he looked almost born to wear one. Overall, Neji made the kimono look absolutely breath taking.

_He looks amazing. _

"Wow," Naruto said, looking between the two as they continued to stare at one another. It would be a tough decision on who looked better in the kimono, that was becoming more and more obvious. Shikamaru let out a whistle. Temari fanned herself with her fan.

Neji twitched.

"Um. . . ." Hinata started, trying to figure out who looked more amazing in the kimono. She twisted up Kiba's shirt even more and fell silent. She didn't know what to say at all.

"They look prettier than me. . ." Tenten sadly commented, pointing at the two of them. Lee looked at her, assuring her that he thought she was the prettiest creature he'd ever seen. Tenten smiled, but sighed when she looked back at them.

_I've never seen anyone so beautiful. I never thought he could look any prettier than he normally does. . . . _

Neji twitched again.

"Dammit!" Neji snapped angrily.

_Oh no, he's mad. He must have realized it too._

Neji turned and stormed off the stage and back towards the den, swearing under his breath. Gaara watched him leave, tugging on his sleeves.

_I make the kimono look sweet and innocent. But Neji makes the kimono come alive with beauty._

* * *

Gaara slowly opened Neji's bedroom door, peering in. Neji was sitting on the bed with his legs pulled up. He was pouting because he was the one who was wearing the kimono. But Gaara didn't think it was anything to be sad about.

_I thought Neji looked amazing. . . Maybe I can cheer him up. . . I hate it when Neji's sad. . . It makes me sad too. . . ._

"Neji? Sweetheart?" Gaara whispered, carefully walking in. Neji's pale eyes darted up to him. Gaara weakly smiled, leaning against the door as he shut it. Neji's eyes weren't narrowed. They weren't anything but their usual intense selfs. Gaara was thankful for that. "Are you upset about the kimono? I'll wear it, if you really want me to."

Neji shook his head. Gaara nodded, shifting his weight against the door. He glanced at the ground, getting nervous. He heard movement from the bed and looked up. Neji had lowered his legs and was holding a hand out to Gaara. Gaara smiled, walking over to the bed.

_Good. He's not mad. At least, not at me._

Gaara took Neji's hand, intertwining their fingers together. He felt Neji pulling him closer. Gaara started to climb onto the bed, his lips finding Neji's. So soft. Just like always. Gaara kissed Neji in an innocent way, no tongue, no mentioning of going any further. Just chaste kisses to cheer his lover up. And when he felt Neji's lips curling into a smile as they kissed, he knew it was working.

Neji drew out of the kiss first, pulling back a little. Just enough that Gaara knew to stop. Neji pulled Gaara the rest of the way onto the bed, leaning back himself. The two laid on the bed, Gaara halfway on top of Neji, staring into each other's eyes. The moment started to heat up without either of them doing anything other than staring at the other. Gaara started to blush.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I wasn't thinking," Neji said, his voice coming out just higher than a whisper. Gaara nodded. Neji nodded back, his lips curling into a smile. "Yeah. Yeah. I don't really care, I guess."

"Yeah. Who cares?" Gaara breathed out, his lips hovering above Neji's. Gaara looked into those lilac eyes and felt the temperature rising. He gripped Neji's hand tight in his, wanting so bad to kiss Neji again.

_No. We're talking. Don't ruin that. Talking is extremely important to a successful relationship. . . . . Oh, his lips are so close. If I just pushed my lips out a little more, I could touch them. . . . .NO! Talk to him. . . ._

". . . .yeah. . . It's. . . just a kimono. . . . we. . . .did. . .it. . . the fair way. . . And. . ." Neji whispered so low Gaara barely heard him. His grip tightened on Gaara's as well. Gaara took a deep breath.

For a moment, the two were silent. They just stared at each other without moving. Both felt as though they weren't breathing when in reality their breathing was speeding up. Gaara's blush deepened. But they were supposed to be talking. They wanted to talk. But they also wanted to make love.

". . . Naruto and Sasuke will be trying to break our record tonight," Gaara finally said, nodding a little bit. His lips brushed Neji's and there was an intense pause. Gaara cleared his throat, glancing away for a second. ". . . we. . . .don't have to have quick rough sex tonight. . . . we. . . could. . . take our. . . time. . ."

Neji pushed his lips against Gaara's suddenly. Gaara pushed back just as hard. The two kissed deep. They moved their tongues around in each other's mouth as though they hadn't seen each other in years. Gaara licked Neji's lips as he pulled back briefly. He meant to say 'I love you', but Neji drew him back into a kiss. Gaara slid his tongue into Neji's mouth, softer this time. He wanted to take his time. They hadn't taken their time in awhile. He wanted everything to slow down before the stressful hell of the wedding.

Gaara moved so that he was completely on top of Neji. He pushed his body against Neji's so that they were almost completely lined up with each other. Neji's grip loosened then tightened on Gaara's hand as they gently kissed each other. Gaara moved his tongue over and under Neji's in a gentle, passionate way and Neji did the same. It felt so passionate, as though they could just drink each other's passion with that kiss.

Neji's hand traced up his lover's thigh. He traced his fingertips up Gaara's side and to his arm. Then he ran his fingers to Gaara's hand. He gripped Gaara's hand in his. For a moment, they stayed like that, holding each other's hands.

Then, Neji pushed Gaara over. Gaara let out a yelp as Neji forced him to switch positions. Once Neji was on top of him, he let go of his hands. Neji traced his fingertips along Gaara's chin as they kissed. Two quick kisses, then he drank Gaara in. Gaara tingled at the touch of Neji's fingers, but it felt so good that he didn't stop him.

"Let's make sweet love," Neji whispered out, drawing just barely out of the kiss. Neji licked Gaara's lips sweetly, in an almost innocent way. He smiled when Gaara smiled. "Be gentle."

Gaara almost laughed as he pulled Neji's shirt off. He knew that Neji loved pain as much as Gaara loved hearing Neji scream in pain. Neji took Gaara's shirt off and kissed his chest sinfully. That was the Neji he knew. Sinful. Not innocent in the least. Neji slid down Gaara's front, licking at Gaara's body. He ran his hands over Gaara's pants, over his thighs. He nipped at Gaara's lower belly. Gaara let out a moan, arching his back. He tensed up a little bit as his lover slid off his pants.

Neji licked Gaara's inner thighs, close to Gaara's shaft. He bit down on Gaara's thigh and sucked on that. Just to tease Gaara. His body shook with pleasure as Neji sank in teeth. Then he licked the bite marks and moved on. His licked Gaara's balls before licked his shaft. His flicked his tongue on the tip the way he knew Gaara liked it. Gaara made a sound in his throat. Neji traced his fingers on Gaara's shaft as he suck on the tip and the tip only. He sucked on it like it was a lollipop. Neji made a sound in his throat and Gaara felt Neji's mouth move with it. It made Gaara breath hard.

_This is torture! He's trying to get me to come! I know he is!_

"Stop torturing me, Neji!" Gaara screamed out, gripping the bed tight, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt rather than heard Neji let out a laugh. He caught his breath. He loved the way it felt when Neji laughed while giving him head.

"Sorry," Neji replied, pulling away from his lover's shaft. He moved his hands away from Gaara's shaft and to his thighs. Then Neji began to moisten him up thickly. He ran his tongue over every inch of him, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind. The sensation made Gaara whine with pleasure. Neji licked the tip one last time, making sure he pause long enough to make Gaara moan.

Neji stood up, wiping the spit off his lips. He slipped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed. He leaned over Gaara, reaching down and playing with Gaara's shaft a little bit. His fingers got sticky with saliva as he moved his fingers around over his shaft. Gaara breathed deep, whined, and grabbed Neji's wrist to stop him. Neji smiled at him, an innocent smile.

_He's always playing innocent, even when I know he's not. I love it. He knows I love it. _

Gaara kissed Neji's neck, pushing him onto the bed. He was playful, but still rough. Neji went down willingly, let Gaara push him around. Gaara squeezed that round ass of Neji's as he forced him to stay down. Neji smiled as Gaara arched Neji's ass accordingly. Neji always got playful when they were making sweet love. Gaara felt Neji's ass, felt all of it, but didn't push himself in. Not just yet. Neji glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't tease me!" Neji protested angrily. Gaara smiled. He leaned over Neji, pushing his shaft deep into Neji. The first penetration was sharp and at an angle that always hurt Neji. Gaara waited and there it was. Neji screamed, his body practically convulsing under Gaara. Gaara caught his body and held it steady. He leaned over him a little bit again and pushed himself back in. Neji let out another scream that could've broken glass.

_I love that sound._

Gaara licked Neji's back as he thrust himself in deeper and deeper from an angle. The very same angle that Neji told him he didn't like. Neji screamed and screamed. His body jerked each time, so much so that Gaara had to fight to keep him from collapsing. Neji reached back behind him and grabbed Gaara's hair as Gaara licked his back. Gaara thrust in deep. Neji pulled his hair and pulled it hard. He let out a scream as Gaara drove himself in deep. But Gaara knew why Neji was pulling on his hair.

He shifted positions. Neji could handle only so much of that angle before he would fight to get away. Gaara pulled Neji up so that they were both kneeling. Neji reached forward and pushed his palms against the wall. Gaara started to push himself in as deep as he could. The height difference between the two always made this position harder on Gaara. But he would give it his all before he shoved Neji back onto the bed. Gaara wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and thrust into him. Neji jerked a little and let out a moan. Gaara ran his hands down Neji's front. He reached Neji's shaft and gripped tight. He gave a few quick thrusts into his lover and gripped his shaft at the same time. Neji screamed and moaned at the very same time. The sound was enough to make Gaara come. He fought to keep the orgasm down until Neji was ready.

Gaara moved and Neji willingly went back to the bed. He pushed his face against the sheets and screamed as Gaara slid his shaft out to the tip and then drove himself back in. Before he drove back in, Gaara lifted off his knees a little. Doing so pushed himself in even deeper. So that his shaft was shoved against that one spot that got Neji to come. Gaara slowed his motion for a moment. He went calmly, as though he planned on taking his time. But hearing Neji's cries was about to do it for him.

Neji screamed. He didn't try to hide the pain. He was almost afraid to keep his mouth shut, fearing that he'd end up biting through his lip. His body was pushed against the sheets with each thrust. The pain was almost unbearable. And Neji loved it. He smiled when the the motioned slowed a little bit. Knowing what was coming sent chills down Neji's spine. And he loved it.

_Here it comes! Oh, yes! Hurt me! Hurt me!_

Gaara raised up off his knees, pulling his shaft to the tip. He was raised more than he usually was. He moved Neji's ass. Then he roughly shoved himself back into his lover as fast and as hard as he could. He hit that spot, hit Neji's limit. The very second he did, Gaara started pumping into him like crazy. The shaft left the spot, then pushed against it, then left it, then pushed against it. It went so very fast and so very hard. So hard it almost jumped the line from pleasure to pain.

Neji screamed to the heavens as Gaara hurt him as much as he could. Neji's body jerked under the pressure of the thrusts and Gaara could barely steady him. Neji's voice cracked as he drew in deep breaths. With each breath came a scream or a moan. Then Gaara thrust in deep one time before he came inside Neji again. Neji let out a moan, feeling his own orgasm taking over him. They rode their orgasms, then fell silent. Neji rubbed his throat as Gaara pulled out of him. Gaara laid on the bed next to his satisfied lover.

". . . You. .. .have. .. the. . . .most. . .beautiful. . .scream," Gaara muttered, slowly reaching over and stroking Neji's cheek. Neji laughed a little bit, taking Gaara's hand in his. They intertwined their fingers together again, smiling sweetly at each other.

Neji moved as best he could, snuggling closer to Gaara. Gaara reached out and hugged his lover. Neji rested his head in front of Gaara's once they were closer.

". . . D-Do. . .you. . . w-want. .. . m-my. . .my. . .hair-r. . . up. . . or. . .down. . . f-for. . . the. . .the. . . wedding?" Neji breathed out as best he could, giving Gaara a semi serious face. Gaara kissed Neji's cheek lightly.

"Whatever is fine with me, sweetheart. You're the one in charge," he whispered in a knowing voice, smiling a gently, harmless smile at Neji. Neji nodded, closing his eyes for a second.

_This is wonderful .. . I can't wait until we get married._

"I love you," Neji whispered as he drifting off into slumber. Gaara smiled, watching his lover go to sleep.

"I love you too," he answered, stroking that long hair of Neji's.

* * *

Somehow, it took three months to get to the actual day of the wedding. From the debates on whether it was going to be held at Hinata's house or in the woods or in the Suna kingdom to whether or not the cake should be chocolate or vanilla, the whole ordeal left both Gaara and Neji wished they'd just gotten eloped. Everyone wanted to be apart of it and everyone wanted to know who was going to get a slot in the wedding.

But eventually, everything was sorted out by Gaara and Neji. Gaara had chosen to have Naruto be his best man and Kankuro be his groomsman. Neji was having Lee be his maid of honor (yes, Lee was going to be wearing a kimono too) and Tenten and Hinata were bridesmaids. Everyone else just showed up and prayed that nothing bad happened.

Gaara waited for his bride nervously. He wanted to just get the whole thing over with. He just wanted to be married to Neji. But he had to get through the whole ceremony. Then the two would leave for their honeymoon. Which would take them far, far away from anyone they knew.

_I can't wait to be alone with Neji. That'll be wonderful. No one will bother us then. Then I can have Neji all to myself for a little bit. . . .We haven't had much time for each other because of all the preparations. . . ._

Everyone was in awe when the bride came down the aisles. Neji looked to die for in his kimono. His beauty surprised everyone, especially when he walked with such grace that it put the women to shame. He carried his head held high, proud to be getting married to Gaara. And, as promised, Neji's long black hair was piled up in an elegant fashion that left his entire back exposed. Tenten had been thrilled.

_I hate my hair like this. I like it better down. . . .Oh. . . . It's Gaara. . . . He's staring at me again. . . .. Like he used to before we got together. . . . .Stay calm. . . Stay calm. . . . _

Neji blushed as he stood next to Gaara. Gaara whispered that he looked lovely. Neji nodded his head sharply. Gaara smiled, happy that Neji was as nervous as he was.

And, thus, the ceremony began.

_I'm about to take the next step in spending the rest of my life with Neji Hyuga. Soon, he will be my wife. My wife. I can't believe we've come this far. . . .I'm so happy to be standing here with him._

_Gaara's looking my way again. . . . I'm so nervous. . . Get a grip. . . Get a grip. . . I just need to relax. . . . .Why does he have to look at me? Can't he tell that it bothers me?_

Gaara noticed that Neji's blush deepened every time he looked at him. He glanced away. Kankuro waved a little bit from where he stood next to Naruto. He gave him a happy smile, showing that he was very proud that his little brother was getting married. Gaara smiled back at his older brother. Then he looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned and gave him a wave. Then he motioned for Gaara to pay attention to what the priest was saying.

Neji looked over at where his bridesmaids were standing because he'd die if he saw Gaara looking at him again. Hinata was near tears, tears of happiness that her beloved cousin was getting married. Tenten had a sure smile on her face and she gave Neji a knowing look. She was happy that he'd walked away from their engagement to find love. And Lee, standing there in a green kimono, gave him that stupid smile and gave him the 'nice guy pose'. Neji rolled his eyes and looked back at the priest.

_This is it. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for._

"I do."

"I do."

_I can't believe this is really happening. Am I dreaming? I'm actually married to him. . . I can't believe it._

The two looked each other in the eyes before they kissed each other.

Cheers rang out from the crowd, none louder than Naruto and Lee. Temari clapped happily, nudging Shikamaru to do the same. Hinata burst out into full blown sobs of joy. Naruto and Lee danced together in happiness. People shouted for them to 'get on with it'.

Gaara drew back from Neji, smiling a little. Neji smiled that sweet smile, kissing Gaara a little bit again.

"We're married," Neji cooed to him in a low voice, pulling him close. Gaara smiled wider, thrilled to hear those words come out of Neji's mouth.

"I know. It's wonderful," he answered, kissing Neji briefly again. Neji smiled through the kiss. He hugged Gaara and leaned close. He whispered in his ear.

"Just wait until tonight, sweetheart."

* * *

end.


End file.
